


If Only You Knew

by RefinedEvilPanda



Series: SwanQuaranQueen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefinedEvilPanda/pseuds/RefinedEvilPanda
Summary: Emma admits her feelings for Regina in a letter that she will never read.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQuaranQueen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673608
Kudos: 28





	If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by If Only You Knew, Keke Wyatt Version. Unedited. as always

Regina,  
"I don't yearn" was a lie. A total lie. I do yearn, but its not for Killian. He's a great friend, and albeit attractive, he's not the one that I want. He's not the one that I want to wake up to every day. He's not the person that I want to fight every battle with. He's not the person that I want teaching me magic. Most importantly, he's not the one that I want to raise our son with. Killian is great, but he's not you. He's not my cute little Evil Panda... well not so evil anymore. I'm glad you'll never get this letter because I'm positive that you will fireball me for even thinking to write that line, but it would be so worth it. Regina Maria Mills, you are AMAZING, you've come so far and I am so unbelievably proud of you!  
You've fought your way through Hell and back and have come out more regal than ever before. Your strength, resillience, wit, sass and humor is beyond inspiring. You are literally a crown jewel and sometimes it breaks my heart when you dont see that in yourself. You've pulled yourself up from the Evil Queen and Mayor Mills to finally being Regina. I cant say it enough you are amazing; and I love you for that.  
Regina you are the love of my life. I cant imagine my life without you. Without the constant fighting, the back and forths, the sassy comments, the movie nights, or the lasagna. You are my partner in crime and good and I wouldnt have it any other way. I also couldnt have picked a better mother to my son. I'm so so glad that Henry has you in his life. When I gave Henry up, it was so that he could have his best chance at a good life; I'm so thankful everys single day that that best chance was you. Thank you for being there for every fever, every diaper change, and yes every tantrum.  
Every moment we've shared has been magical, whether good or bad, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wish that one day I get the courage to tell you all of this to your face. I know it was my destiny to be the Savior, but I think you've saved me. I cant say it enough in this letter, but I love you Regina. 

Signed,  
Your Idiot,  
Emma Swan.


End file.
